


For Ever More

by biffes



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic, the foxhole court
Genre: Drinking, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffes/pseuds/biffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew finds out Kevin swings a certain way and uses the knowledge to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ever More

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Thea was never Kevin’s girlfriend, instead Kevin used to have the hots for Riko

Kevin was watching the evening sports news, nursing a bottle of vodka. With half an eye he could see Andrew sitting by the window smoking. He wished he had the power to stop him ruining his lungs, but he knew better than to say anything. Andrew just didn’t care and certainly never listened to anyone. Well, besides Neil once in a while. In fact they were waiting on Neil. Aaron was bound to be back in a few minutes, Kevin knew he sneaked off with Katelyn. Nicky was in the other room making a few pre-party coctails.

After the week they had Kevin felt he seriously needed to relax. His attention got caught in the after news extra – on Riko. There was clips cut from various games past and present, and even a few showing Riko more relaxed. Kevin’s mouth went dry when the video got to a part where Riko patted his sweaty neck off with the side of his jersey, showing off his six-pack.

“You left out _that_ little detail.” Kevin went deathly still before turning to Andrew. He swallowed a big mouthful of vodka like it was water.

“Meaning?”

“You forgot to mention you had a hard-on for Riko.”

“I -” _Don’t. You’re wrong_ , he wanted to say. The words never came.

“What did I miss?” asked Nicky reappearing in the doorway.

Andrew opened his mouth to say something, the side of mouth curled up in a rare, mocking smile.

“ _Don’t_ ,” said Kevin, almost begging. He couldn’t bear anyone else knowing. Andrew took a drag of his cigarette and shrugged.

“Boring,” said Andrew, waving Nicky off. Nicky looked doubtful for a few seconds, but forgot all about it when Aaron and Neil joined them.

Andrew kept watching Kevin thoughtfully throughout the night.

\--

The trouble with it, Andrew thought, was that no one would initiate. Andrew survived day-to-day life by not caring. Kevin and Neil cared too much, and only about Exy (and indirectly the Ravens). Theirs was the impossible triangle, the sides of which would not yield to pressure.

“You know, you could have either of them. Both of them even.”

“Shut up. I don’t keep you for this.”

“I’m serious. Those boys are crazy for you and from what I’ve seen in interviews, crazy for each other too,” said Roland.

Andrew gave him an unimpressed stare.

“I don’t need the complications.”

“The complications find you whether you need them or not.” Andrew took a drag of his cigarette, looking down the back alley behind Eden’s Twilight.

“Go away.”

“I work here,” said Roland predictably.

“You’re bothering me.”

“No, this threesome stalemate is bothering you.”

“I’m going,” Andrew told Roland, dropping his cigarette.

“Do something about it already. If it’s nothing, it will peter out.”

He shut the door in Roland’s face, but his words stayed with Andrew long after.

\--

It was a mistake. Andrew didn’t plan to kiss Neil on the rooftop, but Neil’s words got to him more than he could have anticipated. As a result he ignored Neil the next week as much as he could. The therapy sessions with Aaron went as horrible as expected. Worse, in fact. So bad that Andrew decided he needed a breather from his twin lest he strangle him for real.

“What do you mean I’m not coming?” Nicky demanded.

“You will stay here with Aaron.”

“He will just go to-” Nicky bit off the end of the sentence, but Andrew wasn’t a fool. He knew Aaron had been sneaking off with that stupid cheerleader. He knew he would have to confront his brother about it eventually, it just wasn’t time yet.

“Stop arguing. It wasn’t a suggestion.”

Nicky glared at Andrew, but stopped his protests. “Fine. I hope you have a horrible night without us.”

“Duly noted.”

\--

“I need you to watch him for a few minutes,” said Andrew nodding at Neil nursing a soda. Roland raised an eyebrow.

“You making a move on tall, dark and handsome? I approve.”

“I hate you.”

“ _Sure_.”

“You promise?”

“You know I will. Besides Neil is a cutie, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“Don’t you dare.” Andrew was half a second away from pulling one of his knives.

“Oh, relax. I would never. He’s way into you anyway,” said Roland shaking his head. When Andrew didn’t move, he made a shooing motion. He indicated Kevin who just stood up. “Go get him, tiger.” At Andrew’s glare, he only grinned. “Fox. Go get him, fox.”

“I will kill you.”

“Yes, but today is not the day. Go, before some other pretty gay boy approaches him.”

Andrew pushed past Roland and had half a mind to punch him, but restrained himself.

\--

Andrew waited outside the men’s room and sent half a dozen guys the other way by the time Kevin finished. He stopped at the sight of Andrew, like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“We’re going already?” he asked, slightly slurring.

Andrew didn’t answer, but stepped closer so that they were only a foot apart. Kevin’s eyes widened at their proximity. Andrew couldn’t tell if it was from fear or something else.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked.

“W-what?” Kevin replied staring at Andrew. In answer, Andrew closed the distance between them, placing his hand on Kevin’s belt buckle in an unmistakable gesture. Kevin opened his mouth. Closed it. Swallowed, not looking away from Andrew. In the end he gave a nod.

“Yes or no?” Andrew repeated, placing his hand further down.

“Yes,” Kevin croaked. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his cheeks pink with blood. Andrew wanted him, badly. His hand moved and Kevin gave a high-pitched, surprised sound. He leaned down and was about to pull Andrew closer by the shoulders, but Andrew swiftly stepped back.

“No touching,” he said, but his hand continued to touch Kevin.

“Okay.” Kevin crossed his arms behind his back while he gazed at Andrew. He took an uneven breath and closed the distance between them once again. This time he took Kevin’s lowered head as an invitation and kissed him, first all tentative and when he met no resistance, firm and deep. His hands worked their way into Kevin’s pants and he worked him until Kevin’s breaths stuttered to a stop and his body jerked a few times. Andrew let him ride it out, let Kevin lean down again to press his lips against Andrew’s as an afterthought than stepped away, heading for the men’s room for privacy to finish himself off and leaving Kevin panting against the wall.

\--

Neil was confused. Ever since Andrew kissed him, he’s been given the cold shoulder. Was he that bad of a kisser? Was he just too boring for Andrew? He wished he knew the answers, but there was no way he could ask him. Thankfully he got his answer a few days later. And what an answer it was!

It was all because Nicky insisted on getting ice cream and leaving him and Andrew in a room together while he went to search for movies at Matt’s. Somehow slowly melting ice cream turned into a heavy makeout session fast. Neil was halfway buried in a beanbag chair, halfway on the carpet with Andrew on top of him when Kevin walked in the room. For a second time stopped, everyone stopped. Kevin froze with an earplug still in one ear staring at the scene before him. Neil felt his face flush and suddenly Andrew’s body on top of him fully registered. Andrew glanced at Neil, then slowly kneeled up between Neils legs. The movement prompted Kevin into action too. He made a distressed sign with his hand that could mean anything then turned to go back to the other room.

“Stay,” said Andrew. Both Neil and Kevin whipped their heads around to stare at him. “In fact, why don’t you come over here?”

“I… I can’t do this -”

“- sober?” Andrew guessed. Kevin didn’t reply. “I’ve seen how you looked at him since day one, so don’t say you’re not interested.”

Neil was in complete shock. Andrew - he admitted to liking Neil that way. But Kevin? Kevin was scornful of Neil even before he signed off with the Foxes. There was no way Kevin was interested in him other than as a chess master would be interested in a chess piece.

“Is that why you… the other night?” Kevin asked Andrew. Neil wished he knew what they meant. He didn’t have to wait for long though.

“I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. You kissed back because you wanted to. Or did you lie to me?” There was a dangerous edge to Andrew’s voice.

“No,” said Kevin. “It was not a lie.”

“Then why are you wasting our time now?”

Kevin didn't say anything, but he pulled free of his earplug and slowly walked over to the beanbag chair Andrew indicated. He sat down right next to where Neil was lying with Andrew kneeling still between legs.

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” asked Andrew sounding impatient. Neil wondered if he was as anxious about it all as Neil was.

For the first time Kevin’s eyes flickered over to Neil’s in question.

“Are you really -? Do you -?”

Neil’s lips felt parched. He licked them and keened in answer to Kevin. Yes, he really was okay. Yes, he really wanted to. Whatever Kevin saw in his eyes was enough for him to make him lean over and press his lips against Neil’s. Neil was hesitant to react until he realized Kevin probably didn’t take issue with being touched, so he extended a hand and pulled Kevin closer. It was not a comfortable position to be in, but Kevin’s proximity made it into only a minor inconvenience. Kevin’s elbow was by his head, but he kept his weight off of Neil. It was easy to get lost in the wet heat of Kevin’s kisses and for a moment he forgot Andrew was even there until he felt Andrew’s palm on the front of his pants.

“I want- I want to see you,” Neil panted between kisses. He hoped his meaning was clear enough. His mind felt foggy. Kevin’s mouth left his for a second, as if taking a break from a marathon, his breath hot on Neil’s cheek. “Kiss him,” said Neil.

This time Kevin straightened up and hesitated. Neil suspected he had to have learned the hard way that Andrew didn’t like to be touched.

Andrew regarded Kevin with hooded eyes, his hand still working Neil. Then something in him shifted because he leaned forward, just a little, but it was enough of a clue for Kevin to move as well. He kissed Andrew hungrily and Andrew responded in kind. Neil could have happily watched them all night, but it seemed they didn’t forget about him. Kevin’s hand joined Andrew’s – bigger, rougher – and the feel of it was enough to send him over the edge. He settled back against the beanbag chair and watched them reach for each other’s pants buttons. Kevin’s hand went for Andrew's midsection, but was pushed away immediately. Neil glanced at Andrew and then touched Kevin, all the while looking into Andrew’s eyes, showing him that it was okay, this was a safe place.

“Touch yourself,” Neil whispered and Kevin’s body reacted to the idea, Neil felt it in his hand and heard the low groan in his throat and Andrew must have heard it too. Andrew took himself in his hand and started to jerk himself off. His eyes and cheeks looked feverish. Neil sat up and leaned toward Andrew, watching his reactions. Andrew looked affected too, but he let Neil in, let him push his lips apart and let his tongue explore his mouth, let their noses bump together. Then Kevin’s face was right there and it took a bit of experimentation to accomodate all three of them, but Neil felt the moment all of them were connected, in more places then one. It didn’t take long for either of them to come. Neil felt the first tremors of Kevin’s body and then Andrew went still and Neil gave him the courtesy of not looking down, not touching him with anything but lips and tongue. Neil tugged himself off a second time while Kevin and Andrew kept kissing at a slow pace. His mind went to places, ideas and pictures of could be scenarios and his exhausted body gave the slightest of twitches at the thought.

Andrew was the first to get up and tuck himself in. Then there was a knock at the door and Kevin scrambled off the floor faster than Neil thought possible. Neil made quick work of his pants and made himself presentable, while Andrew leasurely opened the door to Nicky.

Neil dreamt of hands _everywhere_.

 

 

 


End file.
